Use of peptides as probes of biological processes is on the threshold of a rapid growth phase. This is in part because of the potential for diversity of structure and function afforded by peptides and in part because of the increasing availability of sequence information that provides new 'leads' for peptide probes directed at specific cellular targets. Chemical synthesis is the preferred approach for preparing large quantities of peptides-containing unnatural amino acids, including those modified with photocleavable cage moieties, photo-cross-linkers, spectroscopic probes or altered backbone features. Modern chemical methods of synthesis and analysis permit these structures to be introduced at defined locations in peptide and protein sequences in an efficient, rapid and-cost effective manner that complements molecular biological approaches. University of Wisconsin-Madison investigators are active in developing novel peptide based regents for probing protein structure/function and cellular physiology. With early success comes interest in exploiting the potential and consultations have developed into collaborations. Currently, there is a core group of a half dozen investigators who have made a major commitment to peptide design, synthesis and characterization. The core group also generates peptides for other investigators who employ peptide methodology but do not have the expertise or facilities for peptide probe development, or who are just beginning to explore their use. This group presently numbers about a dozen. Most, if not all of the investigators are NIH supported. Recognizing that the one campus peptide facility has received, if not surpassed it s capacity, the core group and the University of Wisconsin Biotechnology enter are combining efforts to develop a facility with enhanced peptide synthesis and analysis capability. The cornerstone of the new facility will be the Peptide Analysis and Synthesis System (PASS). Specifically, PAS will include a Pioneer Peptide Synthesizer, a 16 column Multiple Peptide Synthesis Accessory, Workstation Software Kit, and a BioCAD/SPRINT Perfusion Chromatography System. PASS will greatly accelerate the pace of discovery in peptide technologies with immediate and long-lasting benefits to an expanding group of investigators engaged in health related research.